


Cyber Psycho

by basir



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basir/pseuds/basir
Summary: V本认为是Relic故障惹的祸，但并没有，芯片还老老实实的插在他脖子里。他只是忽然很想这么做，可以说是想了很久了。（【V/竹村&强尼】斜线有意义）
Relationships: Goro Takemura & V, Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Cyber Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> V意外感染了病毒之后，性情大变同时爆炒二人的故事。非常ooc，没什么逻辑我只是想看他们搞在一起。  
> Warning：3p，dirty talk，失禁

V本认为是Relic故障惹的祸，但并没有，芯片还老老实实的插在他脖子里。  
他只是忽然很想这么做，可以说是想了很久了。  
看来我的脑子彻底坏掉了，又或者是太久没做爱憋疯了。V真心这么觉得，不然没法解释此刻他怀里抱着的竹村五郎。  
——————————————————  
「你在哪？我们需要见一面，谈谈荒坂的事」  
「我们在日本街海峡街的码头见面」  
「晚上过来。注意安全」  
V盯着信息页面的回复，微弱的蓝色荧光一闪一闪地打在他的脸上。

晚上的码头人很少，风吹在身上还有些发凉。V一眼就看见了坐在车里的竹村，一辆又脏又破的土黄色轿车，不知道是从哪顺手抢来的。竹村同样看见了V，他招了招手示意V坐进副驾驶。V坐上车，抢在竹村开口之前从怀里摸出一张芯片递给他。  
“这是有关荒坂赖宣最近行动的情报，为了它我付出了不少代价，你快看看吧”  
竹村迟疑了一秒，对V的信任还是让他接过了芯片。  
“谢谢你，V。你是从哪……等等，有点不对”  
竹村顿住了，红色的警告‘您的系统正在被非法入侵’疯狂闪烁着铺满了整个视野。竹村迅速反应过来，试图拔掉芯片，却被V牢牢抓住了双手。  
“干什么！你疯了吗V！”  
“我清醒得很，五郎。”V笑了起来，更加用力地压制住不断挣扎的竹村，两人身下的皮质座椅发出刺耳的吱呀声。竹村使劲用膝盖撞击V的腹部，试图让他松手，但V尽管痛得表情扭曲也死死抓着他的手腕。脆弱的车经不起如此激烈的打斗，在纠缠中竹村一脚踹碎了方向盘，椅子的连接轴断了一截，他几乎仰倒在了后座上。这个被动的姿势更加不利于发力，僵持了不到三十秒，V的眼前弹出“您已获得对方系统控制权”的字体，他第一时间切断了竹村的脊神经与大脑的联系。挣扎猛然停止了。竹村软绵绵地瘫在了座位上，他现在四肢无法动弹，只能喘着粗气盯着V。  
“V……我刚才扫描了你，你感染了病毒，现在做的事不是你的本意。现在最好的解决办法是恢复我的系统控制权，去看义体医生。我可以陪你去。”  
V几乎被他逗笑了，“五郎你错了，就算没有病毒我也早就想这么干了。在你在垃圾场捡到我时，我就觉得你性感得要命。在荒坂工业园的天台上，我就想操你了。在你谈起荒坂多么伟大的时候，我恨不得用几把堵住你的嘴，操烂你的喉咙让你说不出话来。”  
竹村哑口无言，他像是第一次认识V一样震惊地看着他，也可能比第一次认识更吃惊一点。  
随后竹村只觉得眼前一黑，V断开了他对身体的所有控制权，他感觉被人抱了起来，有个声音凑在他耳边说，“现在我们回家。”

再次睁开眼，竹村看到的是床铺的顶板。  
竹村知道他现在正处于一个未知的程序里，然而令他更诧异的还是旁边躺着的人——大名鼎鼎的强尼·银手。竹村知道他的样子，一眼便认出了他，但这位大人物似乎也遇到了麻烦，他正以一种面朝下的扭曲姿势倒在床上，像是那种被小姑娘玩腻了随手丢弃的布娃娃。  
强尼蠕动了一会，像是在试图坐起来，但很快失败了。他做到的仅仅是扭过头，看见一边的竹村之后立刻破口大骂起来。  
“操！这狗娘养的还真把你也弄来了，我压根就不该指望你！”  
竹村立刻懂了，用一句成语来讲他们俩也算是“难兄难弟”。环顾四周看不见V的身影，他压低声音问道，“你知道V感染的是哪个类型的病毒吗，具体会持续多长时间？”  
强尼不屑地切了一声，“老子怎么知道？只能说按正常感染期来讲最多到明天早上。”  
还好，竹村莫名松了口气。情况比他想象得好出不少，到明天早上最多不过八个小时，还有人替他分担一部分，他可以忍得过去。  
起码他是这样想的。  
卫生间门打开的声音吸引了两人的注意力，V擦着头发走了过来，身上只有一条浴巾挂在腰上。  
真是有病。强尼心想。  
程序里V占据着绝对的掌控权，只要他愿意，他什么都能办到，他们甚至能瞬间来到夜之城的每一个角落。但他还是多此一举地洗了个澡，充满了仪式感，就像五十年前做爱之前人们会做的那样。  
“你是不是还要抽根事后烟？嗯？”  
强尼又开始习惯性的出言讽刺，下一刻他就后悔了，因为这使V把目标首先转向了他。  
“是，如果你想的话。”V坐在床边，态度良好地微笑着，强尼顿时起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他挤上床坐进强尼和竹村中间，把手同时搭在他们俩的肩上。  
“放心，既然我把你们带到这来，自然有办法让大家都爽。我会连接你们的神经系统让感官共享，双倍的快感哦，surprise。”  
“操你的死疯子，我才不要和荒坂的狗连接！我……啊”  
V撩起强尼的衬衫，伸手狠狠掐住一侧乳头揉搓，成功打断了他的牢骚。另一侧一直保持沉默的竹村也跟着浑身一僵，V解开他的白衬衣，清晰地看见竹村一侧的乳头也跟着他的动作红肿了起来。  
“哈，效果真不错，对吧？”  
“啊……去你妈的！”  
V放开手，握住强尼的腰往上挪了挪，接着连带内裤一起拽下了那条棕色皮裤。  
然后他一口含住了那根尺寸可观的阴茎，温热的口腔生涩地包裹住茎身，仔细地从上舔到下，舌尖沿着冠状沟抠挖敏感的头部。强尼很快忍不住哼了起来，V恢复了他上半身的控制权，他便立刻揪住了V的头发，想把他从胯下扯开。  
V不为所动，张大嘴将他含得更深，忍着干呕将龟头顶进狭窄滚烫的喉咙里。同时他双手摸索到胸前，把强尼胸前的软肉揉得发红变形。  
强尼逐渐放弃了把声音压在嗓子里，他的腰抬离了床，原本想要推开V的手此刻却把他深深搂向自己，小腹一阵阵痉挛。  
“啊……我要……”  
话没说完，强尼就大叫着射了V一嘴，竹村也发出了一声抑制不住的闷哼。V咽下嘴里的精液，才看见竹村正闭着眼死死咬着枕头，浑身细密地颤抖。他出了一头汗，碎发粘在额头上，看起来有些狼狈。  
V脱下竹村的裤子，发现他居然还没射出来，颜色略深的阴茎翘得老高，被淌出的液体染得湿哒哒的。他试探性地撸了几下，惹来强尼的一声叫骂。  
“五郎……没有射应该告诉我，知道吗？不要忍着。”  
V跪起来，拉开竹村的双腿，让竹村的腰压在他大腿上。他随手蘸了点透明粘液，一手缓慢撸动着竹村硬得不行的鸡巴，另一只手探到身下，两根手指一点点塞进他屁股里，旋转摸索着前列腺的位置。很快他就摸到了那块带来极乐的软肉，并不深。  
V并起两根手指，打着转按压那里，竹村猛地一颤，嗓子都变了调，几乎是惊慌失措地叫了出来，剧烈的快感顺着脊柱直冲大脑。  
“V……快停下，不行……”  
V放开了撸动阴茎的手，捅进五郎嘴里夹着他的舌头。闭不上嘴，声音便从嗓子里肆无忌惮地跑了出来。V手上动作不停，几乎是越来越快，竹村压不住的喘息也越来越大。他脖子以下全都动弹不得，身体随着本能痉挛着扭动，肠道谄媚地裹着手指吮个不停。竹村快要疯了，他想伸手碰一下自己的阴茎，一下就好，他肯定能立马射出来。但他该死的动不了，V还执著地不再碰它一下。竹村有些绝望地摇着头，舌头乖顺地舔着V的手指，试图得到一丝怜悯。  
“操……快他妈让他射吧”  
强尼忍不住插话，他也难受得很，刚射过一次的阴茎又颤巍巍地半硬了起来，在小腹上溢出一股股前液。  
“五郎，你想射吗？”V贴心地抽出了竹村嘴里的手指让他说话。  
“我……啊”竹村很想立刻说我想，但早已根深蒂固的观念不允许他向眼前的敌人屈服。他的嘴张开又闭上，吐出的全都是破碎的呻吟。  
于是V伸手握住了一旁强尼的阴茎快速撸动，同时用关节狠狠顶上了竹村的前列腺。一瞬间两个人同时射了，竹村的腰反弓起来，沙哑地、畅快淋漓地喊着，精液一股股浇在平坦的小腹上。他几乎落下泪来，事实上他确实淌了那么几滴生理性眼泪，顺着眼角滑进两侧掺杂着白发的鬓角里。  
V恢复了两人身体的控制权，但一时间没有人动，所有人都在喘着粗气。  
强尼先缓了过来，他曲起胳膊支起脑袋侧躺在床上，“嗯……感觉还不错啊，小子。”  
他满怀恶意地瞥了还没缓过劲的竹村一眼，“别说，操这荒坂狗还挺有意思。”  
强尼一向适应力很强，且也算是个混迹情场多年的老手，他迅速接受了这次称得上强暴的做爱，把注意力转移到了怎么折磨竹村身上。  
他弯下腰，主动往后穴里塞进一根手指，很快就摸到了前列腺。犹豫了几秒，强尼试探性地按了一下，一串兴奋的火花立刻顺着脊柱蹿升燎遍全身。竹村的反应更明显，他的腰猛地弹动了一下，幅度不大，但没人错过这个细节。  
强尼乐了，尽管自己也爽的头皮发麻，他还是强忍着快感逐渐加到三根手指，不断摩擦前列腺。  
竹村发出半声带着鼻音的呻吟，大腿根痉挛，刚高潮过的身体受不了这样的刺激。他不得不支起虚软的上半身，试图握住强尼的手让他停下。床铺短短一米的距离此刻漫长的像是几千米，V恶趣味地没有全部恢复他的肉体力量，失去了力量的躯体空有一身强健的肌肉，使不上一丝力气。而强尼还在不断刺激着他，爬了两下浑身就冒起了虚汗，胳膊也在细微地颤抖。  
“这么好玩吗，强尼？”  
强尼正沉浸在后穴和欺负荒坂狗的快感之中，敷衍地回了一句，“废话，这还用说？”V拉过他的手，覆在自己早就硬挺的阴茎上，青筋在柱身上生机勃勃地跳动。  
强尼猛然回过神来，像被烫了一样缩回了手，尽管他早就知道会发展到这个地步，但还是不免有些慌乱。  
“等、我操，等等……”  
强尼手忙脚乱地推拒起来，但V掐住他的胯骨，把他固定在胯下，他无处可逃。V按住强尼的肚子，结实的阴茎像根钉子一样一点点打进他的身体里。穴口被压迫得向四周鼓起，头部，茎身，一路撑开那本不是为交配而生的蜜窟。强尼本能地收缩着肠道拒绝V的进入，曲起身子试图把阴茎挤出去，双手紧紧握住V掐在他胯上的手腕。  
“别乱动，强尼。我不想你受伤。”  
银手想骂他，老子现在就很痛，但他不想显得太矫情。所以他没搭话，只是把头扭向另一边。  
V也乐于把他的沉默当做回答，他握住强尼的腰，悬到半空中，再狠狠地按在阴茎上。  
强尼到底没忍住发出一声惨叫，狭窄的内壁接纳整根硕大的鸡巴还是有些困难，撕裂般的疼痛充斥着神经，可能还流了点血。  
强尼太阳穴嗡嗡作响，但他没听见竹村发出一点声音。常年被作为一把武器使用，竹村早就习惯与疼痛为伴，他甚至希望V能更粗暴一点，比起蚀骨的快感，还是疼痛更能让人清醒。  
但他终究不能如愿以偿。  
V仅仅念头一动，竹村的双手就被拉高固定在了头顶，每侧的脚腕和大腿用绳结牢牢捆在了一起。这个姿势下他只能被迫承受V所给予的一切，没有丝毫躲避的可能。  
V夹起一枚小小的跳蛋，一路顺畅地放进竹村的后穴里，抵在前列腺上。竹村僵直着身体，一动也不敢动，好像他身体里埋着的是颗手榴弹。  
“别这样……V”竹村也知道停下是不可能的，但他还是恐惧于可怕的快感，无望地寻求着一丝脱身的可能。  
V的回答是打开了那枚跳蛋的震动开关。  
竹村顿时发出一声尖叫，他像是被口水呛到似的咳嗽起来，腰甩动着试图挤出那个飞速震动小东西。跳蛋像是把锋利的武士刀，从肠道狠狠贯穿了他，竹村扬起头，手指死抠着床板，喘不过气似的急促呼吸，人造的高科技颈部义体随之上下起伏。  
强尼同样感受到了这深刻又纯粹的快感，最初的疼痛过去之后，随之而来的便是无尽的麻痒。他在V阴茎上扭动着腰，试图好受一点，血液和为保护自身而分泌出的粘液混杂在一起，在反复的抽插中发出微弱的水声。  
V握着强尼的腰轻松把他抱了起来，像个树袋熊一样挂在身上，使得他整个人只有胯部和屁股受力，靠屁股里的阴茎维持着平衡。  
姿势的更换使阴茎一下捅进了最深处。强尼猝不及防，发出一连串夹杂着脏话的惊叫。V的手掌揽着他后颈，手指揪住略长的发尾，舌头强硬地撬开牙齿溜进他嘴里，如老练的情人一般接吻。  
紧接着V快速地动了起来，几乎把强尼整个人抛起来再降落在阴茎上，把他当成个鸡巴套子那样使用，穴口的软肉被粗暴地拉扯，被干得收进去又翻出来。  
强尼想叫，想骂人，想开口让他轻点，但他嘴被V堵着。能做的只有发出呜呜的闷响，使劲吞咽着V不肯松开的舌头，把腿绷得直直地挂在他腰两边。  
V以一种稳定的节奏操着他，不断变换着角度，饱胀的囊袋拍打在屁股上啪啪作响。  
强尼终于在快窒息的时候摆脱了V的亲吻，一口咬在了V肩膀上，血腥味瞬间蔓延在齿间。  
V对此倒不是很介意，一是因为这让他更加兴奋，二是他看得出强尼快高潮了。  
银手细瘦的腰抖个不停，大腿剧烈痉挛着，屁股一缩一缩地抽动。V仅仅依旧保持着原有的速度，就让强尼抖得像片被狂风席卷的树叶。  
“操……啊操……他的上帝啊”强尼几乎是尖叫起来，瞳孔扩散地仰起头，射过两次的阴茎在没有触碰的情况下一点点流出稀薄的精液，把腹部染的乱七八糟。  
竹村的情况也没好到哪去，他早在中途就射了自己一身，嗓子喊哑了，浑身绵软地倒在床上抽搐，眼泪在床单上洇出一滩湿印。  
“你快出去……把他屁股里的玩意拿出来”强尼缓过神，有些慌乱地推着V想从他身上下去。刚高潮过的身体敏感的过分，还尽职尽责刺激着前列腺的跳蛋此刻无疑成了一种折磨。  
V对他的命令视若无睹，手上动作不停。强尼开始挣扎，胳膊捶打推拒V的胸膛，但疲软的四肢根本做不出什么有效的反抗。V把他翻过来压在身下，单手掐着强尼的后颈把他按在床上，以一种要操烂他的力度迅猛抽插，顶的他在床单上来回移动。V还贴心地把他往下拽了拽，避免他的头撞到墙上。  
强尼发出了脆弱的呜咽声，身体随着猛烈的抽插摇晃起来，他手脚并用的往旁边爬，试图摆脱体内作恶的阴茎。但单人小床无法给他发挥的空间，努力半天也就移动了不到半米的距离，倒是离竹村更近了。  
V顺势把强尼的脸按在了竹村射的乱糟糟的小腹上，此时的强尼也没精力去发出抗议，夹杂着痛苦的快感像是浪潮一般席卷着他的身体，V简直快要把他脑子操飞出去了，他现在什么也想不了。去他妈的荒坂，去他妈的革命，去他妈的——  
V射在了他身体里，大量温热的精液击打着敏感的内壁，灌了他满满一屁股。强尼被射得直颤，眼前一阵发花，像原地转了一百圈那样天旋地转。V关闭了竹村屁股里的跳蛋，放过了几乎神志不清的两人，让他们瘫在一起喘气。  
强尼后穴微微地收缩着，根本无法合上，精液随着呼吸从被操得红肿的小洞中溢出来，把腿间弄得一片狼藉，活像被好几个人轮奸了一遍。  
V看着竹村，不知在思考什么。等所有人都缓过点劲了，他认真地提议，“不如我们换个地方，怎么样？”  
——————————————————  
就算脑子不清醒，竹村也一眼认出了这个熟悉的地方，他永远也不会忘记。  
荒坂赖宣的卧室。  
他们正处在V偷取Relic时藏身的那个检修井里，荒坂三郎和荒坂赖宣就站在对面，距离他们仅有一道透明玻璃的阻隔。  
V把竹村上半身按在玻璃上，双臂并拢捆在身后。竹村跪在地上，发髻早在刚刚的磨蹭中散开了，一缕缕黑发散乱地搭在肩头，平添了一丝狼狈。  
竹村浑身僵硬，即使是个傻子也能猜透他的企图。  
“V……别这么做，起码别在这。”他下意识地开口。  
V仅仅安慰性地揉了揉他的头，“五郎，记得别出声，这里不隔音。”  
谁都知道现在所在的地方仅仅是个全息模拟场景而已，但竹村显然就吃这一套。他果然闭上了嘴，不再发出一点声音。  
V捏住他湿滑的臀肉向两侧分开，恢复硬度的阴茎缓慢而坚定地钉进生涩的穴里。  
竹村一言不发，抖得像是触了电，背后的指甲深深陷进皮肉里。V断开了强尼和竹村之间的感官共享，消停不下来的恐怖分子很快又恢复了平时的活力，他腾出手去抚弄竹村软下去的阴茎，冰凉的机械义体灵活地挑逗着顶端和睾丸。  
眼前荒坂父子的争吵逐渐激烈，荒坂赖宣一把掐住荒坂三郎的脖子撞在玻璃上，力气大得甚至磕出了几条裂缝。于此同时V也开始大开大合的操弄起来，捣出几声咕叽咕叽的水声。  
“别这样……V，算我求你了！”  
竹村终于憋不住崩溃地发出一声哭喊，竭力地扭动着身体想要挣脱，V费了点力气才重新压制住他。然而他沙哑的哭叫只会让在场二人更加兴奋，V捏住他的下巴，强迫他看着三郎因窒息而青紫的脸，看着他挣扎的力度逐渐变小。  
“不，啊——不要……别……”  
竹村疯狂地扭头，不想去看这无数次将他在深夜里惊醒的梦魇，但V的手就像铁钳一样纹丝不动，将他绝望地固定在那。他只能眼睁睁看着主人的生命一点点逝去，而他一如既往的无能为力。  
很快荒坂三郎的呼吸停止了，竹村的反抗像是也跟着被一起抽走了，他整个人软了下来，虚弱地伏在玻璃上无力地承受着粗暴的冲击，任由敏感的胸口刮蹭着粗糙的磨砂内壁。  
“求你，换个地方”竹村轻轻地摇头，无意识地嗫喏着屈服示弱的话语，“求你……”  
他重复了一遍又一遍，但V只是揉着他顺滑的长发，鸡巴一次次挤开痉挛着闭合的肠道。  
竹村的声音渐渐微弱下去，最终模模糊糊蹦出几个凑不成音节的单词。有那么两分钟，他分明还睁着眼睛，被汗水浸湿的眼睫细微地颤动，但灵魂好像已经先一步离开了受难的躯壳。然而身后的顶撞很快又把他拽回了现实，V把他放下来，侧拉起一条腿架在自己肩膀上。强尼也凑了过来，把竹村的脸按向荒坂三郎一侧，以一种称得上疼痛的力度啃咬他红肿的乳头，吸得啧啧作响。  
竹村本就有点哑的嗓子此刻几乎说不出话来，他表情痛苦地张开嘴喘息，每一次呻吟都火辣辣的痛着。他感觉自己的阴茎更痛，已经射无可射的鸡巴只能流出些透明液体，可怜兮兮的软倒在一边。竹村只觉得全身上下像是着了火一般，分不清是痛苦多点还是快乐多点，他像条真正的狗那样耷拉着舌头，任凭口水流了一地。他的头发是湿的，脸是湿的，屁股是湿的，如同刚从水里捞出来一样汁液淋漓。  
V以一种给小孩把尿的姿势抱起竹村走出维修井，肠道里的阴茎在移动期间整根地上下滑动。V像是把他干漏了，每一次抽插都从后穴里带出些透明液体，滴滴答答撒了一路。V在三郎的尸体面前停了下来，正对着他，猛力挺胯进行最后的冲刺。竹村发出濒死的兽一般的呜咽，拼尽仅剩的一丝力气挣扎。可浑身的虚弱和脱力已折磨他太久，射无可射的痛苦已经持续到麻木，这几下虚弱的扭动看上去更像是他在欲求不满地吞咽着V的阴茎。V侧过头舔掉竹村脸上汹涌的泪水，吻着他后颈的义体，毫无征兆地射在了他体内。  
“嗬……”  
竹村拼命弓起腰，脖子快要折断般的后依在V肩膀上，无声地张大了嘴，像是垂死之人发出生命中最后一句呐喊。在最后一点前液流干净之后，他失禁了。尿液不受控制地溢出来，溅在荒坂三郎尸体前的地板上。他的身体慢慢软了下来，头无力地歪在一边，陷入了期待已久的、解脱的黑暗之中。


End file.
